


For You

by PriestessKhu



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is not Henry, Sammy deserved so much better, So I am rectifying the issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessKhu/pseuds/PriestessKhu
Summary: Sammy Lawrence had been betrayed, carelessly abandoned, and now an all-consuming insanity fueled by rage has crashed down upon him. He gave his lord and savior everything, only to be left to rot in the depths of the studio. Now, he was going to----WHY was his little lamb suddenly dragging the Ink Demon into the room by the horn!?Alternate title: How To Make An Ink Demon ApologizeAlternate ALTERNATE title: What Happens When The Reader Makes The Ink Demon Their Bitch





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sammy dearly and have little to no self control when I don't get a lot of sleep so I wrote this. Kinda funny, kinda fluffy, kinda wanted to share with other Sammy lovers. I tried to leave out any gender-defining pronouns for the reader so EVERYONE could enjoy :)
> 
> Also this short little fic is not really meant to be taken 100% seriously, but still don't let me anywhere near Joey Drew because I would not hesitate to assault that man before he could even get out a "who the hell are you!?"

There was no existing word to describe what Sammy Lawrence felt about what he was witnessing.

Shock couldn’t even come _close_ to the sight that had snapped him out of his blind fury, although he was pretty sure disbelief was a part of the emotional Molotov cocktail that was in the process of burning out to nothing more than smoke within him. Astonishment had to be there as well.

Which was entirely warranted, seeing as the lone little sheep that he had allowed to flee his pastures hours before was currently dragging the Ink Demon itself into the room by one of its horns. Its _horn_ , as if the fearsome demon was nothing more than a disobedient child being pulled along by the ear!

In any other state of mind, Sammy most likely would have found the fiery determination in your strides a heavenly sight to behold.

The ink blotching your clothes and skin, your hair falling wildly about your face, eyebrows drawn close while your eyes glittered menacingly in the dim lighting, the sinful curve of your frowning lips ever so inviting...

All of this was lost to him in the sheer _absurdity_ of the current situation.

How were you still _alive_ after daring to defy the Ink Demon in such a way!? Any other being would have been torn to shreds by now, and yet here you were in one piece. A little worse for the wear compared to when he last saw you, but you were alive and well. And dragging along a beast from the deepest reaches of hell like you’d just caught it in the act of ding-dong ditching.

There was an almost sickening squelch when you came to a stop and actually shoved the demon onto its knees at Sammy’s feet. The musician-turned-prophet didn’t know what to do. Here was his former lord and savior, a creature he wanted to hack to pieces mere moments before, and all Sammy could do was fall into a dumbfounded silence. He wasn’t even remotely angry anymore. Just... _speechless_.

Even more so when he saw the demon shrink when you pointed at Sammy and ordered: “Apologize. _Now_.”

The Ink Demon released a gurgle of protest, but you were having none of it and promptly flicked the tar-like horn you’d gripped to drag the beast here. It let out what sounded like a yelp of pain and grabbed the assaulted horn with its larger hand. While the upper half of its face was covered in ink, Sammy swore that the demon was glaring at you accusingly.

“I told you to apologize to Sammy!” You snapped down at the malformed Bendy while narrowing your eyes. The demon had given you more than enough trouble on the way up here, so your patience with it had long worn out. “I swear to every deity out there, I will beat you down again if you don’t apologize for all of the shit you put him and everyone else through.”

The Ink Demon practically cowered when you continued to stare it down like you were its parental unit. Whatever fight you just mentioned must have been quite the battle, given how you had the demon under your proverbial heel.

“Wh-what is...?” Sammy finally found his voice, but only barely. You turned to look up at him with a soft smile that made him feel warm. It was a smile that made him feel like he wasn’t trapped within a disgusting body of ink and couldn’t even remember what it was like to be human anymore. Your smile chased all of that away from his heavy shoulders.

“None of you deserved any of this, and I know that you’re the one who has probably suffered the most. I want to make this right, Sammy. For everybody. For _you_.” Your hand slipped up under the side of Sammy’s Bendy mask to cup his cheek. A tender touch, a loving caress, a welcome sensation against the ink that made up his flesh. Sammy most certainly _wasn’t_ about to cry as his hand shakily held the one against his face.

“To think that I would be blessed with such a precious sheep within this abyss. But...how would you even begin to attempt the impossible, my lamb?” He had to ask. Sammy wanted to feel hope again, wanted to believe, but the betrayal of the Ink Demon was still too fresh. He found it painful to be unable to trust your words no matter how much he wanted to cling to the light that was you, but after everything that had happened...

Sammy couldn’t bring himself to be upset with you, though. You only wanted the best for everyone trapped within the studio, yet were unable to see the magnitude of impossibility that was the task you were going to attempt. You would lose yourself to the ink here if you did, just as he had. Sammy couldn’t bear to see such a thing happen; not to the lamb he’d come to favor so dearly.

You, however, only served to astound the prophet time and time again.

Smacking the Ink Demon firmly upside the head right as it looked like it was about to attempt a sneak attack, for example.

It was comical to Sammy (though he didn’t laugh) as he suspected you would have thumped the demon with a rolled up newspaper if you had one handy. That or, Bendy forbid, if there were actually any instruments around instead. Ah, but walloping an Ink Demon into submission was only a part of what made you such a fascinating being.

You were brilliant insanity all wrapped up in an ink stained bow, prepared to take on the world for his sake. Sammy needed only to see the gleam in your eyes to realize that he _could_ believe that you were going to set things straight. You weren’t anything like his former lord and savior, who was now nothing more than a monster at the mercy of your every command. To Sammy, your visage was divinity defined.

And he knew that look of yours could only mean one thing: you already had a _plan_.

“Well, first of all; _this_ asshole is going to apologize to you before he releases his hold on all of the souls trapped within this place. _Aren’t you,_ _Bendy?_ ” The Ink Demon nodded fervently when you gave a threatening smile as your free hand clamped down upon its head. Pleased with the soulless beast’s continued capitulation, you looked back up to Sammy. He was still holding your hand close as he listened to you briefly outlay your stratagem, and that was more than alright with you. His ink was warm.

You smoothed your fingertips along where Sammy’s cheek bone would be, trying not to get distracted in revealing your _master plan_. “After that’s taken care of, once everyone that wants to cross over does so, me and my new buddy here are going to go and pay Joey Drew a little visit.”

“You’re...going to see Joey?” Joey Drew was someone Sammy would _never_ be able to forget, even in his most suffocating moments of insanity. _He_ was what started all of this and just the _thought_ of that man made Sammy want to...!

“Oh you bet your sweet inky backside that I’m going to see Joey. I have a few things I’d like to... _discuss_ with him,” You huffed out while imagining everything you were going to say to that old fuck. Due to this, you hadn’t noticed how the utterance of the owner of the studio’s name just about sent the inky prophet back into the fury of insanity.

However, your ‘sweet inky backside’ comment was enough to get Sammy to ease out of the rage he was close to flying into. It actually made him give a low chuckle, which had you straightening up quite a bit. He saw how you shivered from the sound of his laugh and slid his hand up your arm to your shoulder before reluctantly pulling away from your welcoming form. Perhaps he could indulge in seeking pleasure with you later. For now, however...

Sammy bent down to grab the handle of his discarded axe. He tested the weight of it out of habit, as it was easy to forget it was made from the same ink he was, and turned that masked face towards you. “I believe I may accompany you. We can make it a little... _reunion_. What do you say, my darling sheep?”

“I say that sounds like a most excellent idea, my dearest shepherd.” Your heart had swelled at the prospect of Sammy staying on this plane of existence with you for a little while longer. You didn’t want him to think that he had to linger, given your relationship, but you would forever cherish every moment spent with him no matter _what_ he came to decide in the end.

When the Ink Demon suddenly began to stand, as it obviously didn’t grasp the concept of reading the atmosphere and ruined it entirely, you were quick to force it back to its knees.

“ _Don’t_ think that I’ve forgotten that you haven’t apologized yet!”


End file.
